Core Narrative 6
'Title: "'Superhero Charles and The Case of the Missing Clothes" 'Corresponding Macro-Story Beat:' '''The game picks up right after Charles departs from Toeny and Antoenette's adventure. '''Logline: Our lovable wannabe superhero charles begins investigating the mysterious disappearances going on around Garmentville, will he be able to become the superhero they need? Or will his fears and insecurities get the better of him? 'Short Story Synopsis:' 'Act l:' We begin as Charles says his goodbyes to Toeny and Antoenette. Charles heads back to the Mega Thrift store and begins his daily patrol around the town. Charles begins on tiny miscellaneous quest, running errands for the elder citizens, finding lost pets, cleaning the neighborhood. Charles has had enough of these minor quest and is in search of a bigger adventure when he comes across Homer: The Stinky Sock, who tells him citizens have been mysteriously disappearing in the Lingerie Unlimited district. Intrigued by Homer's statement Charles begins his investigation. Act ll: Charles heads out of the Mega Thrift district and makes his way towards the Lingerie district to begin asking questions. On his journey he encounters a pair of jeans named Levi. He tells him a rumor that a out-of towner is kidnapping citizens for bizarre experiments. This new information scares Charles, who begins questioning his courage. He is reminded by Toeny and Antoenette's courage and continues his journey. Charles befriends a lacey thong named Victoria who becomes an informant leading him to Rexx Krauss. Charles learns Rexx's hideout is in the Food Court District and heads over. Act lll: Charles heads back to the Mega Thrift and now must cross the vast empty space between it and the Food Court. Avoiding human attention Charles makes his way to the Food Court. Charles confronts Rexx and finds out he has been dipping citizens in chili experimenting on them trying to find out why they exist. Charles and Rexx begin to fight resulting in chili spread all over the kitchen walls and Charles standing over a defeated Rexx who is splattered with the chili. Charles and Victoria head back to the Mega Thrift and inform everyone of they're actions and that the kidnappings will stop. The citizens rejoice and erect a statue in the image of Charles as thank you. 'Genre:' Action/Adventure 'Protagonist:' Charles the wannabe superhero. A squeeky clean, size small tighty whitey has big dreams of becoming a superhero but lacks courage and is easily frightened. Antagonist: Rexx Krauss, an old german WWll military tunic has just arrived at Mega Thrift. He used to belong to a nazi scientist and plans on continuing his old owners work in Garmetville. 'Primary Locations:' Mega Thrift: Like Ellis Island it is a hub of immigration with clothes coming in and out daily. Lingerie Unlimited: Seedy, Red-light district of Garmentville. Known to contain sketchy citizens. Food Court: New location, located next to Mega Thrift. Rexx Krauss' base of operations. Previously off-limits for citizens. 'Additive Comprehension:' We are venturing more into Garmentville seeing new locations and meeting new citizens. We learn more about the way they live and their unique culture while playing through the story mode of the game. Target Market: Children and Young Adults ages 10-20 Description of Media Habits: '''Kids and Young adults at this age are using technology more and more and are exposed early on. They are trying to find new ways of connecting and interacting with each other online. Muli-player online games are a big market right now. '''Medium: Video Game Why it Works in this Medium: Its a fun story with an exciting adventure people would love to play in themselves. Video games allow for a more hands on in depth experience. It also allows for fans to connect with one another online and discuss the storyworld and characters together. Platform: Game Console/PC Why it Works in this Platform: Consoles and PC's are almost in every household making it readily availible to the public. It also allows us to tell more stories later on that we can turn into profit through extra downloadable content. Category:Title